


Endless Sky

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, No Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: A boy named Đỗ Nhất Thiên moved to from Vietnam to Japan to escape the war, but life over there is not easy for him. After a suicide attempt, he was separated from his parents and put into suicide watch in the hospital. A new friendship bloomed between him and another boy there, but is life finally be kind for Thiên or something else going to happen?[Excuse my bad grammar and that awful summary]





	1. New Beginning ... or not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first time I post my fic here :3 I'm sorry because there are many mistakes here but I didn't have the time to check back. This story was written for my school project a year ago and I'm just uploading it here to save it lol. Anyway, enjoy :)

In 1938, a boy named Đỗ Nhất Thiên moved to Japan with his family to start a new life far away from Vietnam, where France invaded at the time. Nhất Thiên was just a shy boy at the age of fourteen, and he was very tiny compared to his peers. Not only that, he could not understand Japanese very well. That led to him unable to make new friends in this new place he called home. As years followed by, he was being labeled as an ‘outsider’ and his classmates would tease him for his origin, being the only Vietnamese in the school at that time. Slowly, Nhất Thiên fell into depression. First, he felt hopeless and useless with all the teasing he received. Then he lost his sleep pattern and appetite. He had a problem focusing on his study. He silently wore himself out with his self-loathing, harming himself in many ways, and losing interest in daily activities. Of course, no one knows what he was going through because his parents were barely home due to their jobs, and also, whenever they got suspicious, Thiên would try to make up excuses for his odd behaviors.

Before his sixteenth birthday, Thiên decided that he had enough with all of this. He did what most people would think as reckless and selfish, which is suicide. To him, it was simply an escape from reality. When he noticed that no one was home, he proceeded with his plan. Locking the bathroom door, he pulled out a razor. Standing in front of the mirror,  he looked at himself again. His cheeks sunken, dark circles were visible under his tired eyes, tousled hair covered half of his face. “Pathetic,” he thought before he pushed the sharp end of the blade into his skin, right where the vein located. He felt slight pain as he watched the trail of blood descent down his arm. It was almost … satisfying to see it. It brought him a kind of peacefulness that he could not explain. Yearning for more of it, he cut another line, and another, and another, until his arm turned bloody. Right now, he felt numb to the core. Exhaustion caused him to feel light headed. As he began to close his eyes, a scream was heard as the bathroom was forced to open. It was Thiên’s mother who discovered his current state. Wasting no time, she shouted for her husband to call an ambulance while she desperately held her son. With blurred eyes, Thiên looked up to his mother’s face, he could see how time has taken away her youth, and crying only make her looks older. She constantly mouthed out words like “It’s going to be okay” and “You will be fine”, but it seemed that she was just trying to make herself  believe that. Knowing that he caused his mother this much pain, he tilted his head up, muttered an apology, and closed his eyes. The last thing he registered before falling into sleep’s embrace was his mother’s cries for him to stay awake.

…

Bright light consumed him as Thiên slowly opened his eyes. “What happened? “ was his first thought as he looks around. He was in what seem like a hospital room with four white walls surrounded him. Suddenly he was in his mother’s arms, and that caused him to startle.

"Thiên, don’t you ever do anything like that again! I thought you … I thought … that… you were dead … There was so much blood …" His mother sobbed.

"Mom? Dad? Why am I here?"

"You tried to … committed suicide. Luckily, we came back home earlier than usual, or else, you would not be sitting here. The doctor said that they almost lose you due to the huge amount of blood lost." Father answered.

"No, I mean why am I still here? Why am I not dead yet?" Thiên asked emotionlessly.

"Wha- Why would you ask that? We need you here, dear. We love you Thiên. Even though we could not spend much time with you, your father and I are always here for you. Please don’t ever do that again." His mother cried, holding him tightly.

A knock on the door was heard and a doctor was standing at the entrance. He cleared his throat and asked:

"May I speak with mister and misses Đỗ? I have something to tell you about your son."

"Of course doctor." Thiên’s father said then he turned to his son, "You stay here and rest. We will be right back"

"You know I can’t really go anywhere right?" He tried to lighten up the mood with a small fake smile but it did not work so well, "Yes, father."

With that, the adults were out. It looked like they were having a conversation. Thiên could only hear a few words, though, such as “depression”, “stay”, and “don’t worry”. Soon, his mother returned and the first thing she said was:

"Dear, the doctor told me that you might be diagnosed with depression. We are so sorry for not being there for you. The doctor might have to send you to the place where they can cure you… in a few days."

"It’s okay mom, I can deal with that" He tried to reassure his mom, even though he was not so sure about it, being away from his family for who knows how long.

"You are going to be okay soon. We will always be waiting for you. We will try our best to visit you."

"Thank you. You both should go home, it’s late now."

Knowing that his son was in safe hand, but not wanting to be far away from him, the parents reluctantly left. The next few days, both of them would visit Thiên whenever they have free time. They would try to cheer him up, telling him that they are there for him and so on. Those words could only pull out his fake smiles as he could not help but feel like a bother to them, but no one realized that. 


	2. A meeting that prevents death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt, a faithful meeting, but do all of these things mean anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here, we meet another cinnamon roll lol. Jkjk, anyway, it's kinda short and kinda lame but I still hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for anyone who read my story :3

The day had come when Thiên finally left the place to go to a psychiatric hospital in another part of the town. He would always remember his parents’ faces with eyes full of unshed tears as he was driven away by the hospital’s car. Two hours later and they reached their destination. The place looked neat and sturdy from outside. Hesitantly set foot into the new environment, all he saw was a busy hall with lifeless gray-clad walls. He was accompanied by a kind nurse to his room. Once reached the room, he thanked the nurse. She smiled at him but he could see the pity in her eyes. Without saying anything else, he walked into his room. It looked and felt empty being in there. The room only had a bed and a small place to deal with personal hygiene. Thiên thought: “This looks like a prison to me”. Lying on the bed, his mind drifted back to his parents, and then to his “friends”. He felt like he should be dead already. He wanted to stop this train of thought but he was alone. No one stopped him, and so he continued to the point he was back to his self-hatred. After a moment of wrestling with his own thoughts, he fell into a disturbed sleep.

Two months has passed since Thiên first come to this hospital. Even though the doctors were acting really nice to him, he did not care for their pity. Of course, he would smile to them when they greet him, but that was it. He could not form any kind of conversation with other patients. All he did was isolate himself in his own “prison”, and that just caused him to feel more and more suffocated as time casually passes by. He would often ask himself questions such as “Why am I here again?” or “When will I be free from this place?”. He missed his family, he felt lonely, and he lost track of time. He was drowning himself in the depth of depression again without the acknowledge of others.

In one afternoon, he decided to take the risk. Forgetting the promise he made with his mother, Thiên took his stand in front of the window. “My room is on the fifth floor. No one is around here so they won’t notice me… Can I be free this time?” was what running through Thiên’s mind as he stepped one foot onto the frame of the window. Right at that time, a guy was standing at his room’s door, eyes widen in horror. Before that, he saw Thiên's door opened so he got curious and settled to inspect what was wrong. Now, seeing that Thiên was about to jumped out of the window, he quickly entered the room and screamed for the other boy to stop. Hearing a loud voice, Thiên turned his head to look at the source and almost lost his footing on the frame. Luckily, the guy got there in time and pulled the other teen back before he could fall down. Silence filled the room once again. Thiên was the one who spoke up first:

"Why are you here?"

"What?" The Japanese boy gave him an incredulous look.

"Why don’t you just let me be?"

"What are you talking about? I just saved you!"

"Why can’t I be free, damn it!"

"You wa- No, I won’t let that happen! You can’t die like that!"

"Why can’t I? You don’t have any right to stop me!"

"No, I don’t… but think about your parents, people that care about you. How would they feel if you die huh? Please understand that suicide will not make things better for anyone." Thiên's savior sighed as he pulled the other closer. He knew the teen need some kind of comfort, and after that little stunt of his, he would offer him anything just so the other could stay alive.

"… I’m sorry … I’m so sorry" Thiên cried into his’s shirt as he hugged him "I’m sorry mom and dad… I did not think clearly…"

"It’s okay, they would forgive you, seeing that you are still alive and safe. Now, can you tell me your name?" The guy used his gentle voice to ask in order to avoid startling the other.

"…My name is Thiên … Đỗ Nhất Thiên …" Thiên answered hesitantly, still not fully trust him.

"Thiên huh? My name is Takagi Yuuta. Base on your name, you’re a Vietnamese right?" Yuuta asked, silently praying that he did not offend the other teen.

"Yeah … I am a Vietnamese …" Thiên said, afraid that Yuuta would tease him like everyone else at his old did

"Well then, I’m …" Before he could finish his sentence, a small knock was heard.

Both Thiên and Yuuta turned to see a doctor and a nurse standing at the door. They were being reported that a loud noise came from this room so they came to see what happened. Now that they heard and saw everything, the doctor called for Yuuta to have a small talk while the nurse stayed with Thiên. Saying a small goodbye and telling Thiên that he’ll see him again, Yuuta walked out of the room with the doctor. Thiên was disappointed, thinking that he would probably leave and never return. He felt like a failure because he still cannot kill himself, even on the second time. The nurse watched him closely, fearing that he would do something reckless again. Heaving a sigh, Thiên knew that from then on, he would be monitored closely by the people in this place. How stupid of him to lost his chance like that. He blamed Yuuta for that, but he knew it was himself to blame. He was careless for leaving the door opened, Yuuta just got curious. Shaking his head, he wanted to get rid of what just happened. Too tired to care that the nurse was still there, he dozed off and hoping that he will never have to wake up again.

The first thing he saw when he gains back his consciousness was a blurry figure standing beside his bed. Shaking his head to see more clearly, he saw that it was his savior, Takagi Yuuta. With a smiling face, Yuuta said:

"Ah, you’re awake! You kind of passed out yesterday afternoon."

"Could you give me some water?" Thiên asked, feeling as if he did not drink water for a long time.

"Of course!" After giving Thiên the cup of water and receiving a small thank you, he continued, "You know, I have good news for you. From now on, we’re going to be real good friends."

"Why?"

"Because I'm assigned to take care of you from now on."


End file.
